disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Herman
Eleanor Andrea "Ellen" Herman is the primary female antagonist, later anti-hero of the Disney Channel animated series The Jim and Ryan Chronicles. She is the younger sister of Ryan Herman and the youngest child of Terry Herman. Ellen was born on the sixteenth of April. She is mean. Mean to the bone! She always comes out with practical pranks and other means to ruin Jim and Ryan's lives. Background Ellen was born on the sixteenth of April, in Glendale to Terry Herman and an unnamed father. Since she was a small child, Ellen was a tomboyish young girl who loved doing bike work and hated housework. While she was still small, she was introduced to a children's television show named The Alligator Hunter, for which she'd developed an obsession. She was born a few years after her older brother, Ryan. This brought an end to the loneliness Ryan had borne when he was a child. He has since come to share a varying, yet enduring relationship with his ounger sister. When she was four, her mother married Steve Ellis, an engineer, whom she had first fallen in love with at a Hydro Gyro concert. Subsequently, she and Ryan were joined by Steve's sons, Norman and Jim, who develops a brother and best friend relationship with Ryan. Ellen grew up knowing Steve as her father and at her bad times, calls him 'Steve', but on good times and most of the time, still calls him 'Dad'. In the third grade, she, along with Denise shared an obsession over a boy named Brian Clark. He is only mentioned once and never seen. At her fifth-grade graduation, Terry embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable plaything of some sort, as brought up by Ellen in. In fifth grade, Ellen fell in love with a boy at her school named Curtis Kramer after he speaks to her the first time that year and bumps into her in the hallway the very next day after they met. Her crush becomes an obsession, and over the years she begins to watch him, and marks tiny things on her own calendar as "special moments." She and Curtis eventually began dating since the end of the school year, much to her delight. Personality Ellen has the typical personality of a female tomboy. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, while fantasizing about boys, particularly Curtis Kramer, whom she is currently dating. She is the youngest child of the Herman-Ellis household; the 12-year younger sister of Norman Ellis, Jim Ellis and Ryan Herman. Her time is occupied by attempting to get her older brother and stepbrothers in trouble with her mother, Terry, for her own practical pranks that she pulls on them herself, which she disapproves of, but by the time Terry arrives to see what they are doing, no one gets in trouble, as everything always look perfectly innocent and normal. Otherwise, she is the one who gets caught in the act. A part of her time is also spent with her boyfriend Curtis Kramer, whether it's spending time with each other or just thinking about him, Curtis is always on her mind, and she does not care what her brothers think about Curtis, even though they are telling the absolute truth about him. She also chats with her best friend Denise Lee on her cell phone most of the time and acts much like a stereotypical tomboy when not trying to prank her brothers. Physical Appearance She typically wears a purple long-sleeved shirt with dark purple trimming, blue overalls, white socks and black dress shoes. Her hair is red, like her mother's hair, and she has it in two braids with purple rubber bands. She also has dark brown eyes. Every member of the Herman family has red hair except Ryan, who is a blonde. She is the shortest of the Ellis-Herman family. In the winter, she wears both a dark purple fleece jacket and pants, white mittens, white socks and black boots. For swimming, her swimsuit typically consists of a purple two-piece bikini. When she plays basketball, she wears a blood red and black cropped tank top with the black mostly at the bottom of the top that bares both her midriff and navel, short blood red and black shorts, changes her hair to be in two twintails, black cleats, orange socks, and blood red hair ribbons for her twintails. Her pajamas are a lavender pajama jacket and pants, both with purple horizontal stripes. Trivia Gallery Relationships See them here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Jim and Ryan Chronicles Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Siblings Category:Younger sisters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who cry Category:American characters Category:Pre-teens